


break up in the morning

by showhyuks



Series: showhyuks' drabble dump [19]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyuks/pseuds/showhyuks
Summary: Cold mornings are the worst, Minhyuk muses.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, past Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu - Relationship
Series: showhyuks' drabble dump [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/512962
Kudos: 15





	break up in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to 4men's [눈 떠보니 이별이더라](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3nqkdt2vvME) the whole morning earlier, so i might as well project my sadness to showhyuk with this short drabble, right?  
> i recommend listening to the song while reading :)  
> hope you are all staying safe!

Cold mornings are the worst, Minhyuk muses.

What used to be mornings filled with laughter and warmth over coffee or tea, and of stolen kisses and brushing their morning breaths off side-by-side in front of the bathroom mirror, is nothing but a thing of the past now.

He opens his eyes to no one but himself in the bed, occupying only the left side out of sheer habit, and he wills the tears away. 

Every day, he thinks it gets better. He thinks he's slowly moving on.

But then, the mornings come again—a bitter reminder of what used to be, and what he used to have.

He eyes the bedside clock, just a little after 6 in the morning; and while sunrises used to be his favorite thing, waking up earlier than usual just to get the chance to look at Hyunwoo's somber, sleeping face—nowadays, sunrises bring nothing but headache and memories he'd rather not remember.

Oh, what he'd give to see Hyunwoo again.

To be able to feel his warm hugs during chilly mornings, to be able to hold his hand during their movie nights.

To be able to say _I love you_ again, and say sorry, and that he wants him back more than anything and he should have _never let him go-_

But Hyunwoo has left. Hyunwoo has chosen to leave him for another person, and while Minhyuk still struggles to accept this fact to this day, the world doesn't stop with this. It doesn't stop for his heartbreak, it doesn't stop when Hyunwoo goes out of the door, and Minhyuk tries to keep up, even if he'd rather cry his pain away until there are no more tears left inside him.

Every morning, the world moves on.

He gets out of bed and makes a cup of coffee, only one this time, and the slight warmth it provides is enough to bring a small smile to his face.

Cold mornings are the worst, but he'd like to think it will be warmer someday.


End file.
